1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walk simulating machine, particularly to one having the front end of its walking orbit designed to turn upward a little to enable a user to walk thereon steadily, able to eliminate the drawback of a conventional walking machine with an egg-shaped oval and water-drop-shaped walking orbit which is likely to force a user's body slant forward and slip or fall off the pedals owing to unstable posture caused by the improper center of gravity when the user makes exercise using the conventional walking simulating machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional walking simulating machine has an egg-shape oval walking orbit fro the movement of the pedals with the front end portion of the orbit inclining down; therefore, when a user makes exercise of walking on pedals of the machine, his body will unsteadily slant forward. To prevent the body from slanting forward to avoid slipping and falling off the pedals, a user usually has the center of gravity of his body supported by the fingers of the feet, thus possible to result in sports injuries (such as a cramp of the foot) and not conforming to ergonomics design.